Sonhos
by Yuki-chan Killua-kun e Koyomi
Summary: Nami está confusa com seus sentimentos relacionados a um certo espadachim,com medo que isso possa atrapalhar seus sonhos... o que será que vai dar?So lendo pra descobrir XD


Sonhos...

Era um dia comum os piratas de Luffy viajando no Thousand Sunny como sempre Luffy comendo uma enorme coxa de galinha, Usopp fazendo palhaçadas, Chopper rindo das brincadeiras de Usopp, Sanji tentando agradar Robin e Nami, Robin lendo um livro, Franky cantando e dançando, Brooke cantando uma música perto de Robin tentando ver sua calcinha, Nami tentando acordar um Zoro dorminhoco... Tudo como deve ser, menos pelo sentimentos ocultos de uma certa garota de cabelos laranjados.

Nami POV

Esse preguiçoso só pensa em dormir Ò.Ó. A mas como ele é tão lindo dormindo assim com esse rosto angelical... Nami o que está pensando? Ele é só um espadachim sem senso de direção. Apesar de que não estamos aqui para brincar ahh... Estamos pra realizar nossos sonhos pena que um dia nós nos separaremos.

Nami POV OFF

Nami estava tão atenta com seus sentimentos que nem percebeu Zoro acordar.

-Oe Nami, vai fica me olhando?

-N-não e-estou te olhando Zoro-baka - Zoro olhou para Nami que estava igual a um pimentão.

-Sei...

Nami estava de pé olhando Zoro que nem percebeu Usopp vindo em sua direção de costas fazendo brincadeiras. Quando Zoro foi avisar já era tarde demais.

CRASH [Killua: Eu tentei imitar um som de uma onomatopéia de alguém caindo em alguém XD/Yuki: ^ ^]

Nami fechou os olhos por segurança, mas tudo o que sentiu foi uma sensação maravilhosa, quando abriu os olhos...

Zoro POV

MEU DEUS, MEU PAI AMADO. EU ESTAVA BEIJANDO A NAMI, graças ao Usopp... Muito obrigado Usopp se não eu não teria iniciativa. Eu tinha razão os lábios dela têm gosto de laranja... Ahhh como a sempre a desejei... Olhei para Nami, pensei que ela iria se desvencilhar, mas não continuou me beijando parecia até um sonho. A única coisa que não gostei nisso foi de ter acabado esse maldito ar Grrr! Olhei pra cima ela ficava muito bonita assim vermelhinha.

Quando nos levantamos Usopp tentando se desculpar com Sanji que o segurava pelo colarim por como ele diz "Por ter empurrado a minha Nami em cima daquele marimo" A Nami dele ele só podia estar brincando... hahaha A única pessoa que a Nami pertence é a mim.

Zoro POV OFF

-Usopp como você ousa se esbarrar com a minha Nami-Swan? E ainda por cima ela ter caído em cima daquele marimo estúpido Ò.Ó – Dizia Sanji com muita raiva.

-Me desculpe Sanji- Usopp implorando por piedade.

-Como disse ero-cozinheiro? – Disse Zoro encostando a testa na de Sanji como se os dois se matariam ali mesmo.

-PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! Sanji só foi um acidente – Nami tentando tranqüilizar a situação. – Zoro para com isso já temos confusões demais para um dia.

-hunf – Zoro foi em direção ao seu quarto deixando todos para trás.

O dia passou rápido demais para Nami, ficou pensando o dia inteiro no beijo dela com o Zoro, quando a noite caiu olhava para o céu brilhante, a lua magnífica digna de lua cheia.

Nami POV

A lua estava muito bonita. Eu estava muito carente depois do beijo do Zoro, ele não saia mais da minha cabeça maldito! Caminhei até meu quarto Robin ainda estava acordada e lendo um livro [Killua: Como sempre XD/Yuki: Ela não cancã O.o].

-Como foi com o Zoro? – Perguntou ela desconfiada.

-N-não f-foi n-nada – Tentei desviar do assunto.

-Ele beija bem?

-Q-q-que tipo de pergunta é es-essa?

-Nami sabe o que quero saber.

-S-sim-m ele beija bem – Disse com um fio de voz.

-O que?

-EU DISSE QUE ELE BEIJA BEM – gritei com todo ar dos meus pulmões talvez alto demais.

-E ele é bom de cama?

-Sim – EPA como é que é? – C-claro que n-não ROBIN – A Robin está me fazendo ficar constrangida.

-Sei sei...

-Vou tomar um ar – Sai de lá o mais rápido possível estava vermelha cor de pimentão.

Comecei a andar só olhando para o céu quando vi estava parada em frente à porta do Zoro. A porta estava meio aberta abri-a um pouco e entrei, o quarto estava vazio só vi uma luz acesa provavelmente era a do banheiro, corei so de pensar como seria aquele peitoral definido... E se talvez eu...

Nami POV OFF

Nami foi interrompida pois Zoro se encontrava na porta só com uma toalha cobrindo sua parte de baixo olhando perplexo para ela.

-Oe Nami, o que está fazendo aqui?

-E-eu n-nada Z-zoro – Estava mais vermelha do que um pimentão. Já se acalmando – Zoro precisamos conversar sobre...

-O beijo dessa manhã? Não precisa Nami foi só um acidente – Disse Zoro meio triste – só um acidente...

-Zoro porque está triste?...

-Porque SÓ FOI UM ACIDENTE! QUANDO VOCÊ VAI SE TOCAR QUE EU TE AMO – Zoro percebendo o que disse – desculpe Nami não foi minha intenção...

-Zoro... E-eu e-eu também TE AMO SEMPRE TE AMEI – Disse Nami com todo o seu coração – Só que pensei que fosse atrapalhar nossos sonhos...

-Nami... – Zoro meio sem jeito – Nami agora pode não ser uma boa hora para começarmos a namorar, porque não estamos aqui para brincar todos estão seguindo seus sonhos como sabe... Mas se você esperar... Vou me tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo, do Universo e do seu coração. Quero ficar com você para sempre até o fim da minha vida, até onde me permitirem viver...

-Zoro... E-eu – Nami meio abobada pela declaração do espadachim.

-Shiiiii não fale – Silenciando a moça – Nami você aceitaria viver comigo para sempre até que os tempos nos possa ver juntos novamente como uma família?

-Eu aceito Zoro sempre desejei isso e posso espera o tempo que for para te-lo – E por fim Zoro a beijou com toda a paixão que sentia por ela.

Para eles nada mais importava se no final ficassem juntos.

N/A: Galerinha me desculpe se fico muito ruim porque essa é minha primeira fic =X então aceito sugestões, opiniões e criticas, ou seja, aceito tudo. Espero que gostem ^^


End file.
